Amor Fatum
by Elade Whisperwind
Summary: Will finds a female crew member upon the Dutchman, and becomes very intrigued by her; eventually becoming plagued by thoughts of her. To settle his mind, he decides to make sure Elizabeth is okay; but doesn't like what he finds. WillOC, slight Sparrabeth.
1. Hidden Lady Upon The Dutchman

This idea was formed from an RP I was doing with a friend. It just hit me that I hadn't seen anything like it before; a story similar to this probably exists somewhere. I'm not -too- sure about where I am going with the plot, so, please bear with me for the beginning.

I quite like Marea; she's a very simple character, and she's a huge pun on the real Mary Read who was a cross dressing pirate in the 17th century in the Caribbean; she's my favourite historical pirate, who better to base Marea on? Marea is pronounced like Maria.

I only own Marea everything else belongs to Disney.

**Amor Fatum  
Chapter one  
Hidden Lady Upon The Dutchman**

The _Flying Dutchman _had only been at sea with its new captain for a few days; and already, the crew had noticed a lot of changes. Not just in their own physical appearance, but the attitudes of everyone was much lighter hearted. None of them felt the need to keep their opinions to themselves, and everyone was much friendlier with each other.

It took a lot of adjusting to, but it was a good change; and no one was about to complain. Especially one member of the crew, who no longer felt suppressed from the former captain. The crew already knew _he_ was really a **she**, they had been there when Davy Jones had flipped out; upset he had been tricked by the girl's father. She, however, had been forced to dress like a man for the past twenty years upon the crew. Even when the Captain was not around, she never felt secure enough to talk to the crew as a woman; and now she did. Though, twenty years of hiding hadn't done her much good; and many of her mannerisms were very male. If it were not for the fact she had long, dark hair, and a pretty face she could have easily passed for a man. She hoped though that the new Captain would not mind having a woman on the crew; he had not seen her yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

William Turner, the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, stood upon the helm of the ship; staring out at the few crew members upon the deck. It was early morning, and most of them were still in the Galley, the few upon deck had been looking after the ship all night, and were heading down below deck to get some sleep.

He had not met all the crew yet, and had only learnt a few of their names. It was a lot for him to adjust to; and a lot of the time his thoughts were on Elizabeth. He hoped she was okay, and he wondered almost every second of the day what she was doing, and if she were thinking of him. He would have welcomed thoughts of her all the more; had it not been for the warning that sprung his way. The way Jack and Elizabeth had looked at each other... He just couldn't remove it from his mind. It was the way a lover would stare at their beloved; but he trusted Elizabeth, and she had already told him she did not love Jack.

Will broke from his thoughts when he heard a large thump from below him. There was silence for a few seconds, before laughter broke out, followed by raised voices. He raised his eyebrow for a moment, wondering why the crew were so rowdy that morning, but shrugged it off, and walked down onto the main deck.

The laughter grew louder as he neared the Galley; and even more so as he opened the door. "So, I says to him," a rather feminine voice rang through the air, laughing a little; though they paused, and every one else fell silent as they turned their gaze upon their new Captain.

Will gazed through the crowd for the source of the voice, and his eyes grew wide as he saw a woman sat on the table in the middle of the rest of the crew. She held a rum bottle in her hand, and her cheeks were slightly red. Her blue eyes were fixed on him for a few moments, before one of the men who had been drinking rum also, fell from his seat and landed on his back.

Laughter echoed through the room again; coming most loudly from the woman. How had he not noticed her before? She was the only woman amongst the men, and now he saw her, he could certainly tell she was a woman. _Maybe she dresses as a man_, a voice rang through his head, as she lent down to help the fallen man up.

Will stood watching for a moment as she began to pull him up, before she faltered and fell forward landing on the man. The crew were silent for a moment, staring at them, before she held up the rum bottle. "The rum's safe!" She cried; causing more laughter to echo through the room, as she stood off the man, and retook her seat on the table.

She was definitely a pirate; that much he could tell, and she certainly wasn't new at it. He wondered how Jones had even let her join the crew in the first place; and decided to talk to her, once she wasn't so drunk.

He stood at the back, as she and the crew began to forget he was there. She seemed to be telling stories to the crew, and although he was sure most of them had heard it before or even experienced it, they still reacted as though it was a new tale to them. She seemed to fit in very well with the crew, and wondered how long she had been on the ship.

He exited the room, and closed the door on another bout of laughter; deciding to seek out his father, and at least learn the girl's name. He found Bootstrap at the helm, taking over his previous position; Will smiled and walked up to him. He wasn't sure what to say, so he lent on the bulwark over looking the deck, watching as the crew exited from the galley.

His eyes scanned for the woman, and watched as she began to climb up the mast. Her long black hair which was now braided swung from side to side as she climbed; though she paused half way. Will blinked, wondering if she'd drunken too much and didn't feel so good, but she turned her head from her position, looking around; before letting her eyes fall on him.

Neither made no move to break eye contact, at least until a gust of wind blew through the air. Hanging on with one hand, the woman held onto her hat with the other, and carried on climbing; though slower than before. "Who is she?" He asked at length, turning to his father. "I didn't know there was a woman on the crew."

Bootstrap smiled sadly. "Her name is Marea; she's been on the crew longer than I have, so I'm not sure how she came to be here."

"Does she have a surname?"

Bootstrap shook his head. "She denounced it out of hate for her father. She's just Marea."

Will nodded, and watched as a man joined her in the crows nest. They spoke briefly, before Marea laughed, and removed her hat; placing it on the mans. He laughed a little, and said something else. At that moment, Will wished he could lip read, and just watched as Marea climbed down the mast; jumping when she was a foot from the deck. Will was well aware that he was staring at her as she helped ready the ship; doing various things. Every now and then, she would look up from what she was doing; and look in Will's position, sensing someone was watching her.

At least half an hour passed, before she walked up to the helm. At first, he thought she was going to ask him to stop staring, and tore his eyes from her as she came to the top of the stairs. To his surprise, she walked over to bootstrap, and relieved him of his duties. He thanked her, and walked down to the deck; leaving Marea to man the helm.

Will watched her silently as she handled the ship with utmost ease; she had definitely done it for years. The wind blew through the air, and played with a few strands of her loose hair, but she paid no mind to it.

Marea shuffled uncomfortably at the gaze of the Captain, before a frown marred her face, and she looked up at him. She was silent for a moment. "Can I do something for you, Captain?"

He suddenly felt it would be strange just to ask her how she appeared on the crew, and why she seemed to hide herself, so he shook his head, and walked over, standing beside her; watching her handle the _Dutchman _as though it were second nature to her. "Keep the course steady."

"Aye, Captain," she replied, a slight smile on her face; as the wind whipped hair into her eyes. She did not remove either of her hands to place the hair out of her eyes; instead, she just let the wind play with it; as she had done many times before.

Will nodded, and left the helm, walking down onto the deck; hoping to find his father again, and ask him a few questions concerning Marea.


	2. A Prideful Woman

Thank you for the reviews last time! I went back and fixed the errors; I was rushing last time to get it posted, and usually I beta my own stuff, but I didn't really have the time. It's corrected now though! I think I really like writing this, I have some ideas for developing Marea, and how the story line is going to go. Well, I have two basic ideas, and I'm not sure if they relate to the end or not. I have a -very- vague idea of how it's going to end, and if I decide on that, then this may only be a short fan fiction, but that's okay.

Yet again, I only own Marea, all other characters and things of the like, belong to Disney. If I owned Disney... Well, I'd rule the world, haha.

**Amor Fatum  
Chapter Two  
A Prideful Woman  
**

Will's search of the Dutchman and the crew for answers to his questions about Marea lasted most of the morning, and into the afternoon. His search did not bring many answers, at least, not the important ones. He was still unsure where she came from; why she was even on the crew in the first place. All he had found out was that she had keen eyes, and handled the ship easily; she couldn't cook, and she slept with the rest of the crew. Which brought a new question, why the other men treated her more as a friend, and less as a woman they could unleash their lust upon?

"Well, ye'see," one of the crewmen started, looking up from his drink. He was sat in the galley, opposite Will. "She was far too young when she first joined the crew, for any man to feel attracted to..." He paused. "But when she did get older, we began to see her in a new light. Marea picked up on this quite easily, and when we were attacked by the Navy she..." He paused again, and sucked his lip; thinking of a word to describe what she had done. Will waited for him to finish. "She made an example of one of the men."

Raising an eyebrow, Will leaned closer to the man. "What exactly did she do?"

"She strangled him to death of course!" He laughed, his face creasing slightly. "With her bare hands too, she told us, if anyone tried anything or even looked at her the wrong way, she would make examples of us too!"

Will swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded. "Don't worry though, Captain," he chuckled, as Will stood up. "She's usually gentle."

Besides that, Will had learnt nothing more. Not many of the crew remained from when she had joined, and the ones that had didn't know anything either. Just that once Davy Jones had found out she was a woman, he went on a rampage. Marea had learnt to stay out of his way as much as possible, and she learnt how to act like a man in order to slay his anger if only a little. He did not want a woman on his crew.

Will eventually gave up trying to find anything else out, and walked back up to the helm. He half expected someone else to be stood there, but Marea was still in the same place; like she hadn't moved at all. The wind was still playing with loose strands of her hair, and her eyes were poised forward. She was silent for a small time, until she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "A little bird told me you've been asking questions, Captain," she said, a slight smirk appearing on her lips. _Was it a smirk, or a smile? _He wondered it was almost too hard to tell. Will said nothing. "If you wanted to know something, you could have asked me. I wouldn't have been offended. A Captain wants to know who his crew are, right? So he knows if he can trust them or not."

Will didn't hesitate to ask her the question that probed his thoughts. "How did you come to be on the crew?"

Marea lost her smile, or her smirk; whichever it was, and dropped her gave to the deck in front of her. She watched a few of the crew run around and do stuff for a few minutes; before she let out a deep sigh. "My father did not wish to spend a hundred years upon the Dutchman to repay his debt," she said, nodding slightly, as though she had not been sure of the answer herself. "He told Davy Jones he had a young son he could have instead. Young and very mobile and agile, and as he grew he would only become stronger. He would be a valuable asset to the crew." Marea paused, and removed some of the stray hair that had blown into her eyes. "My brother was the heir to the family, and he was already betrothed, he sent me, disguised as my brother instead. Davy Jones was furious when he found out," she chuckled lightly, before her face fell again. "He wanted to send me back and claim both my brother and my father, but when we returned Pirates had attacked my home and we could not find my family anywhere."

Will gave her a sad look for a few moments; understanding her better, even if it was only a little. And, even though she had not said it, he realised it was fear for her life that drove her to dress and act like a man.

He said nothing, and turned to look over the side of the ship; though he jumped a little. He was still not used to ferrying souls to the other side, and it often made him jump when he remembered. As he gazed down into the water, his thoughts drifted back to Elizabeth, and what she was doing right now. He had sailed through these waters with her to get Jack back after she had left him to the Kraken. When she kissed him.

Will's face dropped. Marea, who had been watching him curiously for the past few minutes, shook her head. "You'll get used to it, eventually," she said quietly, causing him to turn to her.

"How long have you been on the ship?" He asked, trying to push the images of Elizabeth kissing Jack out of his mind. Everything seemed first nature to this girl; not second nature at all. The way she climbed up to the crows nest with ease; and how easily she handled the Dutchman without even blinking.

"I am not sure," she chuckled. "I was six when I first joined the crew. I am twenty-six now, which should mean only twenty years, however," she paused. "I feel like I have not aged in so many years, that I have lost track of time. My first two years at sea were spent ferrying the dead, it was only after that... You know."

"That would man more than twenty years."

"That is why I can not be so sure," she laughed, a smile filling her eyes. "I will say twenty years, just because it feels like twenty years. And I will say I am twenty-six, because I feel twenty-six, although I am probably older."

A silence sat between the Captain and the woman; and eventually, day turned to night, and it began to grow colder. But still, Marea did not leave her position at the helm, although Will had seen her cover a yawn, and shiver a few times. He was at often times tempted to tell her to go below deck and get warm, but he always stopped himself. She seemed a very proud woman, and she likely spent many late, cold, nights guiding the ship. He would likely offend her if he told her to do something else; when she was used to doing her job.

Marea stifled another yawn, and placed her hand back in its position; keeping the course smooth and steady. She was tired, and she was cold; but she didn't care. With so many years spent on a ship, she was just doing what she loved- and knew how to do. If it was cold, she could do nothing about it. And if she got tired, she would not complain. She was thankful that she even loved the sea. She could have grown to hate it over the years; she'd seen it do so many terrible things.

She closed her eyes, and began to think back to some of the storms they had been through, and how she had seen it tare apart other ships in front of their eyes. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on hers, and she snapped her eyes open; ready to warn the person not to touch her. But she stopped when she saw Will standing beside her, with a soft look on his face. He didn't remove his hand, so she slipped hers out from under it, and gave him a confused look.

"You are cold, in the past minute you have barely stopped shivering," he began, as she frowned and looked away. "Go below deck and get warm."

Marea made no move to do that, and instead returned her hand to its position after Will had removed his. "I thank you for your worry, Captain, but I am barely chilled. I will be just fine."

Will frowned, and returned his hand on top of hers. "You're frozen," he sighed. Marea this time did not move her hand out from under his. He was right; she was frozen, and she welcomed the warmth. "Go below deck and get warm," he paused, and narrowed his eyes. "That is an order, sailor."

Sighing, Marea nodded a little; though she could not hide the small smile that became marred to her lips. She could tell by his words he was trying to save her feelings; but at the same time, still showing he was concerned.

She shook her head and chuckled as she entered the galley; taking one last look at the Captain who had now taken up her place at the helm. She smiled a little more, before she closed the door behind her, and took a rum bottle out of another's hand; laughing as they went to drink it, but found an empty hand. _Things were definitely different on the Flying Dutchman_.


	3. If Only

Sorry it's taken a little while to update this, I haven't had the privacy or the time to; and I was struck with inspiration and boredom today. I pretty much have it figured out, and it may be over by the seventh or eighth chapter. I haven't decided. But it won't last much longer than that. I also have a bad arm, I have an infection in the blood and skin on my left arm for some reason, and so it gets a little sore to type every now and then.

This chapter is a little short. It's a filler, and the action isn't so brilliant.

Disclaimer; once again, I do not own Disney, only my OC.

**Amor Fatum  
Chapter Three  
If Only**

At least a month had passed since the Dutchman had received its new captain; and the crew seemed a lot happier and more upbeat. At least, that was Marea's view. From where she sat in the crow's-nest she could see the crew talking with each other on the below deck, and the Captain standing beside his father at the helm.

Now they had gotten into the rhythm of how things were to be done things seemed to go like clockwork. By the time she woke up every morning, she knew they would have left one place, and would be in another. She knew by the time she went to sleep, they would have returned to the first, and she wouldn't see it again until the following night.

As she continued to stare at the captain, she couldn't help but notice the dazed look on his face. He often stood there, looking like he was lost. She knew his thoughts dwelt on his wife, she could see it in his eyes. _If only... _She thought, sighing.

She sighed, and rested her chin on her folded arms, and stared up at the mid-afternoon sun. It was a nice day, a little chilly, but nice nevertheless. Raising an eyebrow, Marea looked to the side of her as another crew member climbed up beside her. He gave her a low grunt, and nodded his head.

Taking this as her queue to leave, she quickly climbed down and let her feet hit the deck. She caught the attention of a few crewmen, but they mainly ignored her and went back to doing their jobs.

She took a short detour into the Galley, and grabbed an apple before returning to the deck; where she walked up to the helm, and stood at the side, staring out behind them. "It's a nice day," she smiled, taking a bite from her apple as the wind picked up a few loose strands of her hair and played with it, before dropping them almost as though it were bored.

Marea stretched a little in the heat, and returned her sleepy stare to the open water behind her. She brought the apple to her mouth to take another bite, though she paused and squinted a little. She lent forward, resting one hand on the Bulwark. Her eyes focused in on the point she was trying to see, though the sun hindered her a little. It wasn't long until she saw what she was looking for.

"Captain," she said quickly, not removing her eyes from where they were poised. Will walked up beside her, and looked down at her. She was only a little shorter than him, but since she was lent forward, it seemed more so. "It seems we are being followed."

"By who?"

"I would hazard a guess at the navy," she said, nodding to herself. "But it could just be a plain merchant ship just passing. If it isn't... You can't run from the navy for too long on these open waters. They are vast, and the navy are many."

Will narrowed his eyes, trying to pick up what she had seen; but found nothing. Her eyes were much keener than his- he guessed it was from spending so much time at sea. Then, all of a sudden, he saw it behind them; coming closer and closer. He was certain now that it was not a merchant ship, and quickly gave the command to ready the ship in case of battle. Marea remained at the back, watching them draw closer, and closer. She took another bite of her apple, and frowned even more.

"They are not slowing, or showing any signs of halting," she said, standing up straight and glancing at Will. "Their intent is likely to try and take her," she carried on, running her hands down the Bulwark. "I say they are stupid."

"We should try and cause as little damage as we can. If we can at least immobilize them, we can leave without hurting them."

Marea gave a light laugh and shook her head. "You seem far too gentle to be a pirate, much less the captain of a feared ship upon the seas."

"It is Davy Jones who caused that fear, not I."

"I know," she replied, shaking her head a little. "But fear can be a good thing. It is fear that keeps people from coming too close to pirates, or their ships. They then do not get caught in the crossfire between pirates, and other pirates."

A silence sat in, as she ship grew so near, even Will could see them ready to board their ship. _Why couldn't they just pass? _He thought desperately. "For you see," Marea began again, as the Navy ship became level with the Dutchman. "Fear is a useful tool, and those who do not fear often get hurt."

As if she was making her point, she took a bite of her apple; before throwing it at one of the Navy men. She must have thrown it had, because he stumbled back, and fell over the Bulwark and into the water below. A few of his crewmen stared at her with anger on their faces, before taking a few steps before her. Marea neither moved forward or back, instead she drew her own Cutlass, readying herself for the oncoming battle.

Seeing she was okay, Will went down to the deck and began to give orders. It felt weird for him, to be in this situation. His crew. His ship. He had to protect them.

The navy's crew was not made of many, but most of them were skilled. They still fell however, one after the other until they decided it would be best to retreat. Will told his crew to let them leave, and watched as the remaining men went back to their own ship.

At least until a gunshot caught his ears. He and most of the crew- including some of the remaining Navy men looked around for the source of it. He frowned, not seeing anything, before walking back to the helm; just in time to see Marea drive her cutlass into one man's side. The other man lay dead at her feet, and she moved easily around him.

It wasn't until the other man fell to his knees, that Will realised Marea was holding her side. Her breathing was ragged, and her body shook with each breath. Slowly, she removed her hand, and looked at it. Will didn't even have to be close to see the blood dripping from her hand, for he could see it running down her arm and dripping onto the deck. He could see it running through her white shirt, before she returned her hand to cover the wound.

What was he supposed to do or say? He wondered, walking over to her slowly. Hearing his footsteps, she looked to her side and gave Will a weak smile; before her legs gave out under her. He was beside her in a few seconds, holding her in his arms. Pushing his hand onto hers, to keep the pressure upon her wound. Slowly, Marea's eyes closed and her head lulled to the side, she had seen the concern in his eyes though. _If only..._


	4. This Is Wrong

I did originally plan to let this last six chapters, but the next one is likely to be the end. Quite like this chapter, I work best describing the way a characters' mind is working at that point in time; and what is causing it to act like that. The beginning is likely to feel rushed since I wrote the end first. It's a little short, sorry about that, but it's an update! The last part should -hopefully- be out tomorrow.

Disclaimer; I only own Marea, everything else belongs to Disney!

**Amor Fatum  
Chapter Four  
This Is Wrong**

Will stared at the sleeping form with worry.

Marea had been out of it for a day and a half now. There was a few times she woke up, but she was so disorientated she couldn't say anything; he doubted she would remember those few times. He was worried about her, and he wasn't sure why.

Well, that would have been a silly thing to say. He was going to be worried about anyone who got shot, but not in the same way he was worried about Marea. He wasn't worried the way he was because she was a woman; no, it definitely wasn't that. It was something else.

"This is..." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Marea wouldn't die; she couldn't, but she still looked pale, and she was definitely in pain. He could tell by the way she groaned when she moved, and sometimes she would let out a gasp if her arm grazed her wound.

What annoyed Will most though, was not the fact he was worried about her, but the fact, that even though she was in front of him... She would not leave his thoughts. If he closed his eyes, she was there. If he began to think about Elizabeth, it would turn into her. She was like a plague, and though it was beginning to annoy him, he couldn't help but welcome the thoughts even more.

He was beginning to think he was falling for her. If not in love, then in some form of lust at least. Of course there was going to be _some sort _of attraction; most of the men on the ship likely leered after her. She was the only women they would see for ten years; although they could easily go onto land, Will couldn't and there wasn't much in the way of making port upon the Dutchman.

Will sighed, and sunk back into the chair. Marea had been placed in a spare cabin for now. It was only small, with a bed, chair and a desk with a few pieces of paper scrawled over it. He soon realised, when he was looking around it, that it had once been the room of a child; probably the woman who lay before him. It explained the scraps of papers with rather bad drawings on them.

It would make a lot of sense though; there was no way she would be allowed to sleep with grown men when she was very young. She probably only began to share with them when she got older and could protect herself.

He chuckled slightly at the thought.

An hour or so went by, and the rain outside was beginning to bang against the windows. It had been picking up over the past half hour, and it was beginning to sound as though a storm was coming in. Will wasn't sure what to do; according to the crew, Marea was the best to get the ship through the storm without it being damaged; but even if she did wake up, she probably would be in too much pain to do anything.

The bullet had been taken out, but had she not been one of the Dutchman's crewmembers, it was likely the shot could have been fatal.

"That... rain sounds bad."

Will's eyes snapped towards the raspy voice, seeing Marea lying there with her eyes fixed tiredly upon the ceiling. She was still pale, and she looked exhausted, but she was awake; and conscious enough to speak. "You're awake," he smiled.

She blinked a few times, before she brought a hand up to her eyes and rubbed them. "I'm in my old room," she observed. "I recognise the smell anywhere."

He said nothing in reply.

She didn't sit up, instead she moved her hand over her stomach, and then to the side she was shot. She winced a little as she reached the spot under her bandages. "I got shot then," she observed, speaking more to herself. "Would have been fatal." She closed her eyes, and he thought she'd fallen asleep again; until her raspy voice carried on. "But of course, I can't die while I am bound to the ship."

"You were reckless," Will said forcefully and yet with a tone of concern.

She picked up on it right away, and the corners of her soft, pink lips turned up into a smile. "And I would be right in saying, you have not moved from that seat."

"That's not true," he muttered. It wasn't, _technically_. He had moved, to look around the room and to check on the crew. Not that he left her alone for too long of course. His mind yelled at him to leave now, before he acted upon his blooming feelings for her.

_Feelings_? He asked. _No, nothing more than lust; it can't be anything else_.

It would be completely understandable, even if not acceptable, that he lusted after her. He was a man, and she would be the only woman he would see for ten years; and as long as she stayed on the crew, she wouldn't ever look as old as Elizabeth would as she waited year, after year on that island.

Was he wrong to make her wait? She was so beautiful; she could find another man to spend her life with. It then occurred to him, he was comparing them to each other. _But I love Elizabeth_, he scolded himself. _I do_.

He had no doubt he loved her, but... What he felt for this other woman... It was different. Not stronger, just different. She was completely different to Elizabeth. They were both beautiful women; Elizabeth was a lot more feminine, of course, but there was something about Marea's rugged appearance that was like poison to him. One bit was not enough; he found himself _wanting_ to have it all; **needing** to have it all.

He shook his head. He couldn't think about this; not now. "Are you still in pain?"

Marea's smile left her lips. "Only a little, it has not been the first time I have been shot- or even stabbed with a cutlass," she laughed a little, pushing some of her hair from her eyes.

God, she was so beautiful at that moment. If he could just... She was right there. Just there in front of him. What was to stop him from leaning over her, and kissing those pale lips? What was to stop him from pulling her towards him, and kissing her like he had never kissed anyone before?

Nothing was to stop him.

Will gripped the arms of the chair a little more, and tore his gaze away from her. What was he supposed to do? He did not want to be unfaithful, but if he was falling in lo- no, it couldn't be love. It had to be lust. It just _had_ to. He would need something to settle his mind; there was no way he could avoid her for the next ten years until he could see Elizabeth again. He needed to ease his mind; right now, while she was there. He slid forward in his seat.

Marea quickly sat up, wanting to move around after being in bed for a day and a half; but Will's hand stopped her. She looked up at him; only just realising how close he was to her. She could feel his breath on her lips; oh, how she wanted to move forward, just a bit... Just to push her lips onto his. "Will..." She said breathlessly, using his name for the first time.

He slid forward from his chair, closing the gap between them even more. _No, no_, she thought, _this is all wrong_. "Will," she said again, her eyes closing slightly. "What about... Your wife?"

He closed his eyes. "She kissed Jack," he replied quietly. His breath on her lips made her want to pull him closer... She just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Am I not allowed to kiss someone else?"

Marea was sure they would have kissed; had the door not opened and Bootstrap walked in. She quickly shot back away from him, blushing, and looking for something to concentrate on; eventually finding a thread from her shirt.

"Captain..." He said quietly, as he glanced between the two of them. There was tension in the air; not an angry tension either. "The rain is getting worse; we're heading into a storm."

Will nodded, not trusting his voice; and watched as Marea stood up. "You can't go out there," he said quietly. "You're still in pain."

She gave him a lop sided grin, and pulled her hair back into its braid, and re-buttoned the bottom of her shirt. Of course it had to be unbuttoned to treat her; she didn't seem phased by the fact she was half exposed at all.

Ignoring him, she quickly walked over to Bootstrap, and left the room. He lingered behind for a while. "Son..." He sighed, opening the door. "You are..." He didn't know if he should say it.

Will sighed and stood up. "We have a change of course." He had decided he could not wait another ten years to see Elizabeth; he needed to put his mind at ease now. "Head towards the island I left Elizabeth... I nee- want to see her."


	5. When She Needed Him

I'm kind of sad this came to an end! Although it's only been a short series, it's one of my most favourite things I have ever written. I'm quite attached to Marea, and I originally had to endings planned; a happy one, and a sad one. You'll have to read on though, to see which ending I chose.

Thank you for the reviews and the favourites! I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

If you want, and I get enough people ask, I can post the alternate ending too.

I only own Marea, all other characters and related... Things belong to Disney.

**Amor Fatum  
Chapter Five  
When She Needed Him  
**

Marea had been rather shocked when she was ordered to change the ships course; Bootstrap seemed rather hesitant to tell her where they were going too. He wasn't sure what to say. It was quite obvious, that even if she wasn't in love with Will, she certainly had an attraction to him. It was obvious just by the way she looked at him, and the way she acted around him. He hoped his son knew what he was doing.

After she had successfully gotten them out of the storm, Marea had decided to rest. Her side was still painful, and now her bandages were wet and she needed to change them. She headed back towards her old room; although it was empty when she arrived.

She let out a soft sigh, and walked over to the bed; sitting down and pulling off her soggy boots. She gave a disgusted grunt as she threw them onto the floor, and dried her feet off with a bit of linen she had picked up.

She crossed the room, and grabbed a new shirt. She had at least three different shirts; the only thing different, was that some of the buttons had come off one, and the other's sleeves were a lot shorter. She opted for the latter; and began to dig around for something dry to wear on her lower half.

After only finding a short pair of trousers, that were rather big for her, and not finding anything else; she went hunting for something to keep them up with; it would be rather embarrassing if they fell down.

Marea glanced up to the window as the sun shone through it. She covered her eyes in order to stare outside, and watched the island come into view. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. _He's come back for her... _She sighed, before carrying on her search for a belt, or a sash.

She appeared upon deck ten minutes later, fully clothed; with a blue sash to keep up her shorts, though she still felt rather conscious they would fall down. She also adorned a new pair of shoes. She only had one pair of boots, so she had changed into a pair of flat, black ones that tied around her ankle.

Marea wondered who he was going to send ashore to retrieve his wife, and watched as Will approached a few other crew members; before stopping in front of her. He avoided her eyes, and he spoke quietly. "I want you to go ashore too..."

Translation; I want to avoid you until Elizabeth is here.

Marea gave a soft nod, and opened her mouth to say something... Will, however, was not there anymore.

--

They had decided to split into two pairs to search for Elizabeth, seeing as she wasn't on the beach at the front. Marea, unfortunately, had been paired with Bootstrap, and he kept glancing at her in a weird way.

She came close to asking him what the hell he wanted, but she tripped over something. She mumbled a few words, and pushed herself up onto her backside, and picked up the item she fell over.

She glanced at the hat for a few moments, and let out a low growl. She recognised the smell, and she recognised the hat. She clenched it tightly in her hand, and stalked further into the overgrowth. Bootstrap gave her a strange look, and carried on after her.

They eventually came to the sound of two voices. _Two voices_, she repeated in her head. And one was not female, no; she recognised the other too well. "Sparrow," she growled, ready to pounce on him.

She gathered herself quickly, and approached the pair of them; Bootstrap behind her. The pair stopped talking when they realised people were approaching them; and Elizabeth almost looked as though she'd have a heart attack.

The smile on her lips faltered, before she plastered a fake one over it. "Will is here?!" She asked, jumping up.

Jack Sparrow rolled his eyes, and stood up also; staring at Marea with weary eyes. She had a rather grim look on her face, and she quickly slapped him around the face. "You owe me money!"

Jack rubbed his cheek. "I... Was going to get it back to you..." He mumbled. "How's life without Jones?!"

Marea slapped him again. "What was **that** for?!"

"You owe me A LOT of money!" She growled, and then sighed. "And not to mention..." She trailed off, glancing between him and Elizabeth. She had completely ignored Marea and was speaking with Bootstrap; the pair was heading back to the Dutchman. "Did you...?"

He didn't answer her.

Marea let out a low grow, and slapped his hat on his head, and grabbed his wrist pulling him along behind her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut it, Sparrow."

"Ah," he smirked. "You wish to give evidence to the whelp that I was on the island with Lizzie." Marea didn't reply. "You're in love with him... Surely it would make more sense, if ye really did care about him, if you didn't say anything."

Marea stopped, and Jack walked into her back. "Listen here, you know nothing about what has been going on recently... Wi- Captain Turner is confused... This will get his mind back to where it should be. I don't want to be a fish again."

Jack let out a chuckle as he stared at the Dutchman. "And, ye are sure ye are not doing this... For your own selfish reasons?"

She did not reply.

--

By the time Jack and Marea had returned to the Dutchman; Will and Elizabeth were already greeting each other; though he seemed rather distracted, and he glared at Jack as he came aboard. "What is he doing here?"

Elizabeth gave a desperate look. "He came to visit... He thought I might be lonely."

Will stared between the two of them. Marea let out a sigh; Elizabeth smelt of Jack, and he had strands of her hair on his shirt. It didn't take a genius to figure it out... Just, maybe someone who wanted to accept it.

Will, did not. He pulled away from Elizabeth and gave her a hurt and rather confused look. Marea dropped her hand from Jacks wrist, feeling rather anxious about the situation. No words were spoken, and the crew had stopped what they were doing to watch.

He said nothing, and turned his back on her; walking into his quarters. She gave a slight whimper, and stared at the crew helplessly.

They were all silent for a while, no one really knowing what to do. Was he angry? Was he sad? Should they lock them in the brig, or let them go?

One of the crewmembers pushed her forward and handed her a bottle of rum, although it was only half full. "What?!" she asked, glaring at him. He stared at her. "Oh... Oh no, I am not going in there."

"But... You're a woman."

"Nice observation," she muttered sarcastically. "And because I am, you think I know what to say!?"

He shrugged and gave her a strange look, pushing her forward again. "Just go."

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," she sighed, walking towards the doors.

It was still silent among the crew, and she glanced back. Jack was just smirking at her, and Elizabeth was giving her a rather strange look. Of course she knew what was running through her mind, but Marea was innocent... At the moment, and even so, who was she to complain? She would be just as bad.

Sighing, Marea pushed the door open, and closed it quietly behind her.

She walked towards the desk Will was sat behind, and put the rum bottle down. "I don't suppose you even drink rum," she said quietly, she remained standing up. He gave no reply, so she lifted it again to her mouth. She wasn't a huge fan of Rum herself, but she would drink it... She was a pirate, of course she drank it. Then again, Will was a pirate now... She guessed since she just grew up with it, it was just normal for her.

"Did they...?"

She stared at him. "I don't know," she answered. "I was too concerned with slapping Sparrow..." She trailed off. "Owes me money," she added as an explanation. "They... Seemed rather happy until we arrived," she said quietly. "Maybe it was nothing."

Why was she defending the pair of them? Even she didn't know. She guessed if Elizabeth made him happy, then she had to do something... Even if it broke her heart in the process. "What do you want to do?"

She had been dreading the question, but Will gave no answer. He stood up, and walked over to her, looking rather lost. "I need..." He trailed off, and took the bottle from her hands; putting it back down on the desk. "I need... To figure out some things."

Marea stared at him, wondering if he would elaborate; but he didn't. "Will?" She asked when he'd gone silent for a few minutes.

"Please forgive me," he said quietly, closing the gap between them. She immediately blushed at the closeness of their bodies, and let out a shaky breath as he put one of his hands on the back of her neck.

Nothing was to stop it this time. Not even them. As his lips pressed onto hers, she raised her hands to his shoulders to push him away, as he backed her to a wall; pressing her against it. But she found her strength leaving her. She relaxed against him, returning his kiss as she tangled her hands in his hair.

Will's other hand reached up to her cheek and caressed it softly as he pulled back; blushing. "I... Am sure what to do now."

Marea gave him a soft smile.

--

Two figures sat on a sandy beach, watching the Dutchman disappear into the distance. One was a male; Jack Sparrow. He was sat further up, concentrating more on the sunset. The other was a woman. She was stood at the end of the beach; her bare feet getting wet in the waves as they reached up to the beach.

She let out a tired, and angry sigh as the Dutchman disappeared. She would never see it again; of that she was sure.

Slowly, she walked and sat beside Jack. She paused for a moment, before resting her head on his shoulder; gripping his arm with her hands. "I think he just called off the marriage, Lizzie," Jack said gruffly. "You okay?"

Elizabeth gave a soft nod, her eyes tearing up. She did love Will... Just not the same way she loved Jack. They kissed differently, they held onto each other differently; they were able to have different conversations. And she couldn't deal with not seeing him for ten years. She wanted to be able to carry on with her life, right now.

And Jack was there for her now. Right beside her. When she needed him.

End.


End file.
